The Animal Instinct
by ArethaSnape
Summary: "Sirius es aceptado como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts tras la guerra, pero tantos años en cautividad afectan a cualquiera, y más a Black, que, una vez retomada su libertad, no podrá resistirse a los instintos básicos que lleva tanto tiempo sin desatar."
1. Hogwarts abre sus puertas

**CAP I.**

Al final todo había acabado, quizá no como todos habrían deseado, pero al menos había acabado y por fin se podía respirar la calma. Debido a que el séptimo cursote Hogwarts había sido aún más inusual de lo que solía ser, la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall, había decidido que lo mejor sería volver a repetir ese curso a todos los alumnos. Decisión que se aceptó de buen grado por toda la comunidad de magos. Si bien aún se podía palpar la tristeza que deja una guerra en el ambiente, también se podía notar la alegría que les invadía a todos de que, al fin, el mundo estuviera en calma y las esperanzas que esto traía de una nueva vida.

De modo que los alumnos de Hogwarts disfrutaban de su primera cena del curso, con sus risas, charlas y, por supuesto, análisis de los dos nuevos profesores para Defensa contra las artes oscuras y estudios muggles. Sobre todo, sobre el primero, que hasta hacía poco había sido muy conocido por falsos rumores.

-Jo, Harry- balbuceó Ron con la boca aun llena de salchicha y puré de patatas- estarás súper contento de tener a Sirius en el colegio, ¿no? Va a ser el mejor profesor de DCAO que jamás hayamos tenido.

Harry asintió contento, después de todo lo ocurrido, tener a su padrino a su lado era la mejor recompensa que podía pedir.

-No digas eso Ronald- comentó exasperada Hermione- no es que dude de la capacidad de Sirius- sus amigos la miraron ceñudos- Bueno... no me iréis a decir que realmente creéis que pueda ser mejor que Lupin- bajó la mirada a su plato. Resultaba extraño hablar de él después de lo ocurrido, aunque ellos ya se empezaban a sentir con más fuerzas, aun no podía decir aquel nombre frente a Sirius, cuya reacción siempre era como el que recibe por sorpresa un disparo aquemarropa, pero sin quejas ni sangre, solo una mirada vacía.

-Igualmente pienso- prosiguió Ron que acababa de engullir otro gran bocado- que este va a ser un gran año, y por fin disfrutaremos de unas clases como deben ser, ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado Harry?- Harry una mueca de interrogación y miró a su padrino.

Sirius se encontraba sentado junto a Hagrid en la mesa de profesores, engullendo tanto como su compañero semigigante y bebiendo incluso más entre risas y cháchara con el grandullón. Minerva lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, seguramente preguntándose si había sido una buena idea contratarlo o, por el contrario, aquel hombre no iba a saber controlarse (como solía pasarle de joven) e iba a armar algún jaleo.

Sin duda preocupaciones que Sirius no compartía, por supuesto había prometido que intentaría comportarse a la altura de su cargo, pero claro, hasta él mismo tenía que admitir que tantos años de reclutamiento, de esconderse, de ser prácticamente un fantasma, solo habían conseguido que, una vez alcanzada la ansiada libertad, su alma, sus entrañas y todo su ser tuvieran unas irrefrenables ganas de ponerse a saltar, gritar, hacer gamberradas y todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, incluso a veces sentía esa sensación de euforia, como que el corazón le iba a salir rebosando por la boca, y dudaba en esos momentos de que pudiera contenerse, aunque claro está, hasta el momento lo había hecho muy bien.

De modo que las clases comenzaron tan bien como lo habían hecho años atrás, los nuevos estaban eufóricos, los veteranos haciéndose a la idea de los exámenes que se les presentaban, y Sirius admiraba su nuevo despacho mientras preparaba la que sería su primera clase con Griffindor y su ahijado. No cabía en sí de gozo de verse otra vez en el castillo. Incluso su aspecto había cambiado en el último verano. Su pelo negro intentaba rozarle los hombros mientras él los apartaba con aquel gesto tan sexy y característico suyo, con una perilla bien definida y de sus ojos grises brillantes habían desaparecido las ojeras, su piel tenía un color más saludable y su porte no podía ser mejor. Nadie diría que había pasado media vida en cautividad, más bien parecía diez años menos y en su sonrisa y renovada dentadura (los padres de Hermione habían tenido en bien hacerle una limpieza en agradecimiento por todo) solo se reflejaba la belleza que siempre le había caracterizado.

Sirius salió al aula para recibir a sus alumnos según iban entrando, los que ya le conocían personalmente le daban palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro, y el le guiñó un ojo a Harry y Ron, y a Hermione le dedico una sonrisa agradeciendo que luciera también gracias a ella.

La clase resulto una maravilla, Sirius no paraba de moverse por el aula alegremente mientras explicaba en que consistiría el nuevo curso, mirando y analizando a todos sus alumnos para poder quedarse con sus caras, de modo que, según fue avanzando la semana, los reconocía por los pasillos y los saludaba alegremente. Algo que, por otro lado, resultaba especialmente agradable, ya que como era normal, todas las chicas se habían fijado en su atractivo y cada vez que pasaba junto a algún grupo de alumnas y las saludaba con un guiño (lo hacía bastante a propósito) estás se apiñaban y reían nerviosamente entre ellas. Eso a él realmente le encantaba "_todavía levanto pasiones_" pensaba cada vez que ocurría, y esa pequeña euforia que quería salirle por la boca lo invadía con un cosquilleo.

También entablo una buena relación con el profesor Slughorn, ya que este había conocido a su hermano y había sido uno de sus predilectos, comentaban jovialmente sobre su grupo de chicos especiales, y Sirius envidiaba la admiración que éste conseguía de ellos, aunque él también recibía muchos halagos, claro, pero pensó que sería divertido realizar alguna de esas reuniones, claro está, al estilo Sirius Black.

Las semanas que siguieron Sirius analizaba para sí mismo más detenidamente a sus alumnos, pensando quienes podían ser "merodeadores" en potencia. Seamus por ejemplo se había ganado su simpatía por su facilidad en hacer explotar cosas sin querer, lo cual, de haber sido otro profesor le restaría puntos, él sin embargo lo encontraba de lo más gracioso. Por otro lado estaba Dean, que aunque no era muy excepcional tenía buena amistad con el primero. Por supuesto su trío predilecto estaría incluido en la lista, a pesar de que Hermione resultaba algo fastidiosa cada vez que él comentaba algo a Harry sobre su idea de hacer una fiesta. "_Esas fiestas no son correctas por parte de un profesor, las de Slughorn son totalmente serias y diferentes_" solía decir con su respingona nariz subida de más y esa mirada de suficiencia. Y aunque resultaba muy molesto le parecía entrañable a la vez. Luna también estaba en el ojo de mira del profesor, no podía haber nadie más raro en todo el colegio y debía estar en su grupo, con Neville tenía sus dudas, pero había sido una gran ayuda. Y también estaba Ginny, que con su fuerte carácter se había ganado su simpatía desde que la conoció.

Por supuesto no había podido fijarse tan solo en las actitudes como merodeador, ya que, al analizar a tanta gente, también se había percatado de otras características, básicamente en el ámbito femenino. Cada vez que pasaba por su lado alguna de sus alumnas de sexto y séptimo, no podía evitar fijarse en ellas.

"_Hay que ver lo creciditas que están las chicas de hoy en día, en mi tiempo no estaban tan desarrolladas"_ solía pensar con una sonrisa pícara. No podía evitar fijarse en lo graciosas que resultaban cuando se reían por lo bajo, lo creciditas que parecían en aquellos uniformes tan sencillos, pero que estaba seguro que más de una había recortado en la falda, y mostraban largas y tersas piernas, sobre todo cuando se giraban o corrían, y a él se le iba la vista detrás, mientras se mordía el labio inconscientemente y le venían flashes a la cabeza de imágenes que no debía tener. Por supuesto no estaba tan loco como para hacer absolutamente nada, pero tampoco se molestaba en contener sus fantasías cuando las veía pasar con sus faldas cortas o sus camisas especialmente ajustadas que marcaban pechos firmes, después de todo según él, no hacía daño a nadie con eso. Y disfrutaba especialmente apartándose su pelo con aires altivos o sonriendo con la boca torcida a sus alumnas, mientras estas se sonrojaban y reían tontamente. Saber que se sentía tan deseado como él las deseaba le quitaba parte de culpa a sus fantasías.

Muchas veces se sorprendía algo descarado cuando, por ejemplo, a Lavender se le calló la tiza mientras escribía en la pizarra, y al agacharse a recogerla prácticamente enseño sus muslos al profesor que estaba al lado. Al levantarse el dio un respingo en su silla, pues se había quedado ensimismado en aquella imagen, y miró rápidamente a la clase esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, y así parecía.

Pero solo parecía, ya que Hermione, como siempre en primera fila, no pudo evitar ver algo raro en sus ojos, aunque no quiso sospechar nada malo, no pudo quitarse esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Finalmente llegó Halloween y todos estaban muy contentos con la fecha, más aún aquel grupo de alumnos que había sido invitado a la fiesta privada que daba Sirius en su clase. Iba a ser una maravillosa fiesta de disfraces, según llegaban los alumnos una música rock les invadía el cuerpo, las mesas que ahora estaban ladeadas, estaban abarrotadas de cerveza de mantequilla y dulces, y poco a poco todos se fueron animando a bailar, ya que hablar, con aquel escándalo era casi imposible.

Sirius disfrutaba como el que más de aquello, se había hecho con una botella de whisky de fuego que aferraba constantemente, mientras bebía a tragos grandes y se movía de un lado a otro entre la multitud que abarrotaba la clase, medio bailando medio andando procuraba bastante adrede, chocar con todas las chicas más guapas, que, además, según se había percatado, lucían disfraces bastante insinuantes _"Me encanta esta juventud de hoy en día"_ Pensaba mientras se rozaba "sin querer" con las que iban poniéndose en su camino.

La fiesta seguía y, a quien más a quien menos, se le iba subiendo ligeramente la cerveza de mantequilla, los chicos parecían más alocados y las chicas bailaban más y de forma más insinuante. No todos claro, Neville apenas se movía de una esquina y Hermione andaba ceñuda de un lado a otro, como si procurara que aquello no se desmadrara mucho. "_Que irritante resulta esta chica"_ pensaba Sirius cada vez que la veía, y por otro lado empezó a percatarse de algo que ocurría en la otra punta de la sala. Ginny ni corta ni perezosa, se había subido a la mesa del profesor y bailaba animadamente, parecía una go-go, sus movimientos eran gráciles y sexys, según pudo observar Sirius, que se quedó hipnotizado mirándola bailar, mientras en su mente se cocían otros pensamientos más lujuriosos, pero, ¿desde cuando la veía así? Sin duda era de sus alumnas preferidas y le caía muy bien por su carácter fuerte y chocante, pero vamos, era una cría después de todo, con su inocencia y un toque machote que le daba haber crecido con tantos hermanos. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una mujer tan llamativa y sexy? Con cada movimiento de sus caderas Sirius iba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del sentido común. Sus pensamientos iban más allá del ajustado traje de la pelirroja, navegando por sus curvas.

Un calor cosquilleante recorría su cuerpo, ¿era el whisky de fuego o acaso algo más? Notaba rugir en su interior instintos que llevaba mucho reprimiendo, empezó a acordarse de los años en cautividad, de la vida perdida, de su juventud robada y de los deseos que no había cumplido, y allí, sobre su mesa, como un regalo de afrodita estaba su merecida recompensa, agitando su melena pelirroja y sus caderas sinuosas que lo atraían a enseñarle movimientos que parecían conocer, pero en otras posiciones.

Poco a poco los alumnos se iban marchando después de horas de fiesta, Sirius los fue despidiendo y se percató de que Ginny se había quedado rezagada apoyada en su mesa, él se acercó a ella conteniendo los impulsos básicos que llevaba toda la noche sintiendo. Se apoyó a su lado con la botella aun en la mano y bebiendo poco a poco.

-¿No te vas?- sonrió con una mueca simpática, tan sexy.

-Si claro, es que al bajar de la mesa me he enganchado y se me ha roto la falda, la iba a arreglar antes de salir- Sacó su varita y le señalo con ella a Sirius el roto de la falda, que se había desgarrado por un lado verticalmente hasta casi su cadera. Sirius reparó en que de esa forma la pierna de Ginny quedaba completamente al descubierto, tan blanca y tersa, seguro que debía de tener una piel súper suave, y ahogó el impulso de tocarla para comprobarlo con otro sorbo de whisky de fuego.

-¿Qué bebes?

-Whisky de fuego, no esperaras que me contente con esa cerveza, ¿verdad?- y le guiño un ojo.

-No claro- rió Ginny- ¿puedo probarlo?

-Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de profesor sería si te diera a beber de esto?- dijo bufando el pecho con orgullo

-El mismo que organiza semejante fiesta- le rió ella- Seamus iba haciendo eses al salir- y rápidamente se lanzó y le arrebató la botella de la mano y empinándosela.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso bribona!- rió Sirius y se abalanzó para robarle la botella, pero Ginny más ágil se giró intentando darle la espalda mientras seguía bebiéndosela y ahogando la risa. Sirius extendió sus brazos sobre ella para arrebatársela, pero era imposible, de modo que con una la agarró fuerte por la cintura contra él y con la otra agarró su muñeca haciendo a la chica girar sobre si misma para estar cara a él, aún apretada por la cintura contra su cuerpo, y sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia. Sirius al percatarse de aquella postura no pudo evitar sentirse excitado y notar como crecía su empalme bajo aquellos ajustados pantalones. Pero Ginny no se dio cuenta e intentó alcanzar la botella que Sirius mantenía alzada lo más que podía, poniéndose de puntillas pegó su cuerpo más contra el de él y su cuello quedó a un perfecto alcance de la boca de Sirius que no pudo evitar soltar una bocanada más grande de aire. Entonces Ginny lo notó contra ella, a la altura perfecta al haberse puesto de puntillas. Se quedó paralizada con la mano aun alzada, mirando la botella y notando la respiración de Sirius agitada en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, y aquél bulto que no debería de estar ahí, tan pegado, en tan perfecta posición.

Sirius no podía soltarla, debía hacerlo, pero su brazo no quería, acercó más su nariz al pelo de la chica y olió su fragancia fresca, joven. Lo embriagaba más que el whisky de fuego y cada vez la deseaba más. Fue bajando la mano alzada lentamente, pero la botella resbaló y calló al suelo, haciendo que Ginny reaccionara y diera un respingo, aviso de que debía salir corriendo, pero Sirius también había reaccionado al impulso de Ginny y sin pensar en nada más, la agarró más fuerte abalanzándolos sobre la mesa mientras su boca se comía su cuello. Soltó su mano de la cintura para agarrarla tras la cabeza para comerse su boca apasionadamente, deseoso, mientras su otra mano agarró el muslo que había quedado desnudo por el roto de la falda y lo elevaba para colocarse más fácilmente entre sus piernas, mientras él devoraba su boca, su cuello, su clavícula y volvía a subir para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de par en par de Ginny, que se había quedado paralizada, pero no pudo ver en sus ojos si era de pánico o que aún no se había percatado de lo que pasaba, de modo que apretó su entrepierna más a la de ella con un espasmo, para hacer que la chica se diera cuenta de sus deseos. Ginny expiró un suspiro ahogado y él atacó nuevamente a su cuello, queriendo comerse aquel pequeño cuerpo tan dulce, sin soltar su muslo y sin dejar de frotarse contra ella, siguió besando más abajo, por su clavícula, y con la ayuda de la otra mano tiró del escote que se desgarró, dejando ver uno de sus pechos, tan firmes, tan perfectos, no lo pensó, atacó sin más, mordiendo sin hacer daño y lamiéndolos apasionadamente. Ginny ahogó otro gemido alzando el pecho, jamás había notado algo así, jamás semejante sensación la había recorrido el cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica que se ampliada cada vez que la lengua de Sirius apretaba en su pezón.

No podía moverse, no reaccionaba a la que estaba ocurriendo, solo sentía sus roces, sus besos, sus manos agarrándola fuerte. Sirius volvió a besarla profundamente, buscando con su lengua la de ella, invadiéndola con su saber a whisky de fuego, una mano la aferraba él y la otra había empezado a subir por su muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a zonas prohibidas, y otro escalofrío la invadió, pero no podía evitar dejarse hacer, aquello aunque aterrante, resultaba muy placentero.

Sirius pasó sus dedos por el contorno de su ropa interior, notando la puntilla de decoración y apartándola suavemente, sin rozar su piel, aun así Ginny sentía un cosquilleo que la invadía, sin conocer aquellas reacciones de su cuerpo, sin entender nada. Sirius retiro hábilmente la ropa interior de la chica, sin cesar de besarla, mordisqueando su cuello, lamiendo su piel como si no quisiera dejar un ápice de ese sabor dulce en ella. Ginny respiraba más agitadamente que antes, notaba el calor que nacía en ella, la humedad que invadía su cuerpo. Sirius ya se había desecho de sus pantalones sin que se hubieran dado cuenta ninguno de los dos, rozaba con su cuerpo el de Ginny, que aumentaba su respiración ahogando pequeños gemidos que le otorgaban las caricias, ansiosas pero suaves de Sirius.

Él la miro a sus ojos, que permanecían cerrados, hasta que ella los abrió para encontrarse con aquella mirada penetrante, gris y resplandeciente. Esos ojos la hipnotizaron, no podía dejar de mirarlo, medio asustada, medio deseosa, y cuando él se percató de que ya no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente, lo hizo. Y sin dejar de mirarlo se le escapó un gemido más fuerte, notando el calor que la penetraba, la sensación más ardiente y placentera del mundo. Él se movía lento, suave, saboreando cada movimiento para notar muy lentamente esa sensación, de invadirla totalmente, de poder estar dentro de ella, de su piel, de ese sabor dulce que la cubría. Y ella lo noto ardiente, un tacto que jamás había probado, rozando por dentro su ser con movimientos lentos y profundos. La muchacha se dejó llevar, acompañando a Sirius en aquellos movimientos que cada vez tomaban más ritmo.

Sirius se dejó llevar también, más rápido y más fuerte invadió a Ginny lo más que pudo, sin dejar de comérsela apasionadamente, cada vez más ansioso, cada vez más deprisa, y los gemidos de ella acompañaban el ritmo, cada vez más altos, y sabía que no podría aguantar más aquello, y él tampoco podía resistirse más. Sirius la abrazó fuerte mientras no dejaba de moverse más rápido, respirando fuerte en su oído, y ella no pudo resistirlo, sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía, que sus fuerzas llegaban al límite… y explotó, y el cuerpo de Sirius explotó con ella.

De pronto todo fue calma y aire, respiración descansada y el cuerpo de Sirius sobre el de Ginny, ella podía sentir los latidos de Sirius dentro de ella, acompañando a los suyos, notando como con cada impulso de su corazón, la sangre le recorría las piernas hasta la punta de los dedos.

Lentamente se incorporó para liberarla, ella se levantó a su compás, sin poder dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos grises, el mechón de pelo moreno que le caía por la cara y una sonrisa oculta de satisfacción. Sirius recompuso su ropa y Ginny hizo lo mismo, él alzó su varita y con un movimiento seco arregló los desperfectos del traje de la joven. No dijeron nada, tan solo recuperaban la respiración.

"_¿Qué demonios había hecho? Era solo una chiquilla, por Merlín. Pero ya tenía los diecisiete, ¿no? Pero es tu alumna ¡joder! Te echarán por esto, imbécil. No, nadie los sabe, nadie lo ha visto, no pasará nada"_

¡PUM!

La puerta del aula se cerró de un portazo, ambos se giraron asustados hacia ella, pero allí no había nadie.

"_¡Mierda! Había alguien, alguien nos ha visto, estoy perdido"_

Sirius salió corriendo al pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona, pero era tarde, apenas vislumbró al final del pasillo una capa que ondeaba perdiéndose por la esquina… no había remedio, los habían descubierto. Ese era su fin.


	2. Temores y dolores

**CAP II.**

Ya está, estaba acabado, tan rápido como empezó iba a acabar. Estaba acostumbrado a meterse en líos y salir de ellos, pero aquello era demasiado, había sobrepasado el límite e iba a pagar caro por ello, sobre todo ahora que lo habían descubierto.

Ya podía ver las reacciones, lo expulsarían de Hogwarts, sería una vergüenza para Harry, la señora Weasly lo caparía y luego lo mataría, tendría suerte de volver a Azkaban como castigo.

Sirius estuvo dándole vueltas todo el fin de semana, ¿quién había sido? ¿quién lo había descubierto? Su única y desesperada esperanza era encontrar a esa persona y convencerla de que no le delatara, algo que, sin pistas ni sospechas, rayaba el idealismo absurdo.

Lunes amaneció con el frío y la lluvia de Noviembre, no podía vaticinar nada bueno aquel tiempo. Sirius recogía sus cosas nervioso antes de empezar la clase, no tendría otra oportunidad, la mayor parte de los presentes en la fiesta estarían en el aula, quizá, solo quizá, pudiera vislumbrar en el rostro de alguno a su descubridor. Y eso si es que fue un alumno, si fue un profesor o Filch, estaba completamente perdido. Pero no, debía ser un alumno, sino ya habría sido delatada, expulsado y asesinado, seguro.

Cuando entró en el aula estaban todos sentados ya, el procuró aparentar normalidad y calma, aunque no podía evitar estar más serio de lo normal, analizando a cada uno de los presentes buscando algún signo, pero nada.

Comenzó con la lección, aprenderían a hacer un patronus corpóreo, claro que gran parte de ellos, gracias al ED ya sabían como realizarlo, bastaría con perfeccionarlo. Todos los alumnos se pusieron en línea, convocando el hechizo. A los que más les costaba Sirius se acercaba a ayudarlos. Perdió al menos quince minutos con Neville, que no agitaba bien la varita. Con Dean otros diez, ya que no conseguía centrarse lo suficiente y solo expulsaba neblina blanca. Luego observó que Hermione recitaba correctamente el encantamiento, y el movimiento era perfecto, pero ni neblina ni nada, no salía nada. Se colocó a su lado.

-Vamos Hermione, te he visto hacerlo antes, solo te falta un pensamiento más alegre, con todo lo que ha ocurrido ¿no se te ocurre ninguno?- la animó Sirius con su sonrisa perfecta, Hermione bufó.

-Creo que no puedo centrarme, también son muchas las cosas malas que han pasado.

-Pero vamos, ¡si todo ha terminado! Ahora todo esta correcto- exclamó él.

-Pues a mi me parece que no, aun sin la guerra no todo es "correcto"- dijo con una mirada fulminante que heló a Sirius- y déjeme tranquila, que yo se hacerlo sola- se giró de un respingo y siguió con su hechizo.

Sirius no pudo evitar sentir que esa mirada iba más allá. ¿Era ella? ¿Qué significaba que no todo era correcto? Maldita sea, si era ella estaba jodido, sabía de sobra que a Hermione no la podría sobornar ni convencer, Lady corrección, maldita sea, estaba muy, pero que muy jodido.

Lo que restó de clase estuvo especialmente serio, miraba de reojo a Hermione, intentando penetrar en su mente, con temor de encontrarse con su mirada reprobatoria, pero ella no lo miraba, lo evitó toda la hora.

-Para el próximo día me presentareis treinta centímetros de pergamino con la explicación sobre las capacidades del patronus- anunció Sirius al finalizar la clase, luego se marchó precipitadamente.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, si era ella aún no lo había delatado, pero dudaba que faltara mucho para ese momento, de modo que salió disparado al gran comedor y comió lo más rápido posible, conociendo como conocía a Hermione, no tardaría en ir a hacer su redacción a la biblioteca, y en ese momento podría intentar averiguar si sabía algo.

Llegó a la biblioteca y esperó sentado en un rincón tranquilo, donde nadie le viera, y tal como imaginaba, Hermione no se hizo de esperar mucho tiempo, pero ¡Joder!, Ginny la acompañaba, parecían muy serias ambas. ¿Y si lo habían hablado? ¿Qué diría Ginny? ¿Qué diría Hermione? Parecía que discutieran por algo. Si, definitivamente había sido ella, pero quizá, volviendo a rayar en el idealismo absurdo, Ginny la contraería de decir algo, después de todo, a Ginny tampoco le iría muy bien si la gente se enteraba de que se había acostado con su profesor.

-Te digo Ginny- Sirius se había colocado en un sitio estratégico para escucharlas en sus susurros, para que no las oyeran- que debes hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Hacer qué?- respondió Ginny, parecía enfadada- no tengo nada que hacer, y tu tampoco.

-Pero Ginny- Hermione también hablaba enfadada- lo que pasó no está bien, debes hacer algo, decírselo a alguien.

-Lo que pasó está perfectamente, no hay nada que decirle a nadie.

-¿Y qué pasa con Harry? Creía que querías volver con él.

-Y quiero- respondió indignada- por eso no hay nada que decir, nadie con quien hablar. Por eso no pasó nada, ¿lo entiendes?

Por un momento parecía que Hermione pudo comprender la preocupación de su amiga. ¡Estaba salvado! No diría nada. Pero entonces Hermione se levantó.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero te conozco, estabas bebida, él se aprovechó, tu no tienes culpa de nada, pero a él hay que detenerlo, por el bien de todos. Si no hablas tú, hablaré yo- y se volvió con la cabeza alzada y salió de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas.

Ahora si, ahora si que si, iba a morir. Maldito el deseo, maldito el whisky de fuego, maldita esa sabelotodo insufrible que iba a destrozar su libertad. Por un fallo estúpido, por un solo momento, por el sabor dulce que aun recordaba en su boca.

Ese sabor, ese fresco aroma, el tacto suave de la piel. Al menos se llevaría eso, único recuerdo de su libertad, haber poseído un cuerpo joven, y haberse sentido joven él también. Ahora que le empezaba a coger el gusto a sus alumnas, no descubriría jamás a que huelen y saben cada uno. Maldita Granger, tenía que detenerla.

Salió sin que Ginny lo viera y camino rápido buscando a Hermione por los pasillos, no había forma de encontrarla, parecía increíble lo rápido que caminaba esa chica. ¿Y si había ido a ver a la directora? Perdido, totalmente perdido. Pero en búsqueda incansable se topó con Minerva en los pasillos. Se quedó congelado, esa mirada inquisitiva se acercaba a él rápida. Una sensación de angustia y desesperanza lo embriagó, no pudo moverse ni reaccionar.

-Profesor Black ¿le pasa algo? Luce especialmente pálido hoy- Minerva lo analizó detenidamente.

-Y...yo, no, estoy bien- no lo sabía, ¡no lo sabía! Aún tenía tiempo.

-Mmm... No me gusta su aspecto, solo recuerdo haberlo visto así cuando se le pillaba "in fraganti"- volvió a repasarle de arriba abajo. Sirius rió nervioso.

-Hay Minerva, querida- intentó lucir lo más embaucador posible- que cosas tiene. Adoro su sentido del humor, pero si me disculpa, he de atender a mis menesteres- y con una sonrisa rápida salió disparado de allí. Tenía que encontrar a esa maldita Granger.

Corrió rápido por los pasillos y salió del castillo, quizá estuviera fuera. Y acertó, cerca del lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba ella, con su pelo más enmarañado, y sus ojos castaños mirando al lago, perdidos en un vacío absoluto. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una lágrima? Se acercó despacio por detrás.

-Hermione…- la muchacha pegó un respingo del susto, y otro más al encontrarse con Sirius de pié en frente de ella- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Me encuentro perfectamente- dijo cambiando el rostro y remarcando cada sílaba- mucho mejor de lo que "estarán otros"- vale, eso sonaba fatal, se refería a él seguro. Tenía que actuar. Se sentó lentamente a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pidiendo con ellos permiso y suplicando que no lo abofeteara.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo al fin.

-Si, claro, y con Ginny te gustaría hacer otras cosas, ¿verdad?- la furia y el reproche inundaban esos castaños ojos. _"Casi hasta está mona así enfadada" _pensó él.

-Bueno, de eso quería hablar, verás…- pero no pudo terminar, Hermione se adelantó furiosa.

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué fue un error? ¿Qué fue el alcohol? ¿Qué no volverá a pasar? Esto no lo perdono Sirius Black, esto no- Hermione estaba roja de furia, clavándole la mirada sin pestañear, y, sin embargo, Sirius vislumbraba en aquellos vidriosos ojos una lágrima deseosa de escaparse.

-¿Por eso lloras? Lo siento, no quería hacerle daño a Ginny, si tan mal lo está pasando yo mismo me disculparé y daré la cara.

-¡Yo no estoy llorando!- bramó Hermione- Y Ginny no sé como está, por que no creo que esté tan bien como aparenta, no puede ser, y si ella no hace nada lo haré yo- pero no pudo evitar dejar caer esa lágrima.

-Si Ginny está bien, dime que es esa lágrima, dime que mal he hecho- casi susurró Sirius.

-Eres un hipócrita Sirius Black- sus palabras denotaban más rabia contenida- no pretendas aparentar inocente, no pretendas hacer que no esta mal, y menos pretendas encima venir a consolarme de sufrimientos que no comprendes- Hermione se levantó decidida- ahora mismo se lo diré a la directora MacGonagall- y se giró bruscamente para marcharse.

-¡No! No puedes hacerlo- gritó Sirius, ella se giró y sacó su varita para apuntarle. Al tiempo que él también lo hacía- _Expelliermus- _ y la varita de Hermione salió volando. Se lanzó para alcanzarla antes que él, pero Sirius más rápido la agarró y giró, haciendo que Hermione tropezara y cayera sobre la hierba mojada. Furiosa le agarró de una pierna y tiró, él cayó al suelo y lanzó la varita de Hermione lejos, ella se le abalanzó he intentó asestarle un puñetazo que él paró, pero ella arremetió con la otra mano y soltó un puñetazo en el costado muy doloroso. En ese momento de debilidad de Sirius, ella aprovechó para lanzarle más golpes que él cubría con sus brazos, pero no podía detenerla estando tumbado en el suelo, de modo que, aún dejando que ella alcanzara a darle bien en la cara, se desprotegió para empujarla con fuerza. Ella cayó hacia atrás, tenía ahora la varita a su alcance, y el no dudo en lanzarse sobre ella y paralizarla con su cuerpo.

Ella no podía moverse, Sirius le agarraba con fuerza las muñecas, le dolía, y su cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo el de él. Estaba furiosa, rabiosa, se iba a dejar vencer. _"Maldito perro sarnoso, chucho asqueroso, me va a vencer. Él se aprovecha de Ginny, de todas las chicas guapas, y yo no puedo vencerle. Mi cerebro no ha funcionado, ya ni soy mona ni mi cerebro sirve"_ Y una lágrima de rabia, de dolor, volvió a caer por su mejilla. Sirius la vio, y notó el sentimiento de esa lágrima, tan triste, tan furiosa. Aflojó sus muñecas sin soltarla, solo lo justo para no hacerle daño, y se quedó mirando aquellos ojos castaños. Hermione le devolvió la mirada sin comprender, el brillo de los ojos grises de Sirius había cambiado, la observaba de forma diferente, penetrantes, como si le leyera la mente, comprendiendo por una vez el alma de una mujer.

Sirius suspiró. Observó a Hermione detenidamente, sus ojos, su pelo alborotado sobre la hierba, el color de su piel, la carnosidad de sus labios. De esos labios. Y supo que no podía arrepentirse de sus actos, que volvería a pecar, volvería a dejar que esa euforia se desbordara por su boca y alcanzara a Hermione. Intentaba contenerla con todas sus fuerzas, ella se había dado cuenta de todo, pudo ver más allá y comprender lo que maquinaba la mente y el corazón de Sirius. Ella empezó a temblar, no sabía si por la fría y húmeda hierba, o por comprender que sus temores eran ciertos.

Black se acercó al oído de Hermione, respirando profundamente y haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con su negra melena.

-Pues a ti te deseo más que a ella.


	3. Sentirse deseada

**CAP III.**

-Pues a ti te deseo más que a ella.

Hermione comprendió aquellas palabras más que ninguna otra en su vida, Sirius había interpretado sus lágrimas mejor que nadie. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Le resultaba imposible estar segura de nada. Todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía, por ser orgullosamente la más inteligente, pero desgraciadamente nadie deseada, su pelo no lucía jamás bello, su cuerpo no era tan sinuoso como el de otras, y ese aire de altivez siempre había parado a los hombres. Y el único que se había dignado a amarla era Ron, que podría decirse que era otro como ella, pero además, bastante tonto.

Si, sin duda Sirius se reía de ella, pero aun así sus manos no la soltaban, y seguía oliendo su pelo tras su oreja, disfrutando lento de un aroma que ella desconocía. Él se movió lentamente, rozando con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Hermione, soltando sus manos paulatinamente, acariciando sus brazos que seguían temblando bajo él. Se humedeció los labios antes de acariciar con ellos el cuello de la chica, navegando por su clavícula mientras sus manos buscaban dulcemente recorrer su cuerpo.

Hermione notó la lengua de Sirius clavándosele en la piel, aun confusa y paralizada buscó su mirada, que fue correspondida, esa dulzura, ese deseo profundo en ella. Sirius esbozó una tierna sonrisa y la besó. El roce de esos labios era cálido y extraño. Lo que empezó lento se agitó y buscó más desesperado su lengua hasta entrelazarse en una batalla por poseer la del otro. Sirius la abrazó con un brazo fuerte contra sí, mientras no dejaba de besarla apasionadamente y con el brazo libre recorría su cuerpo, apartando todas las telas que resultaran estúpidas para él, incluyendo las suyas propias.

Hermione noto en su piel el roce de la hierba fresca y húmeda, y la cálida mano de Sirius recorriendo sus muslos, su vientre y sus pechos con fuerza. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, sabía que debía detenerlo, pero resultaba tan placentero no solo las sensaciones, sino sentir el deseo por ella, por su estúpido cuerpo. Ahogó un suspiro y apartó los labios de este bruscamente.

-Para Sirius- hacía grandes esfuerzos por hablar- no me hagas esto, ya no te rías de mi.

Sirius la observó unos segundos y rió en silencio, se apretó más contra ella y bajo sus caderas sintió sus partes presionadas, algo cálido y duro. Hermione ahogó un gemido.

-Tan sabelotodo y listilla, ¿crees que esto ocurre por que sí? ¿Crees que estaría así de no desearte realmente? ¿Si fuera una broma?

Hermione no aguantó más aquella cara de burla, aquella risa de suficiencia, aquellos ojos burlones que la miraban con deseo. Abrazó a Sirius por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas y lo apretó a sus labios, devorándolo. Olvidando su cerebro, su estúpido cerebro y dejando a su cuerpo al mando, bajo las órdenes de Black que la recorrían con sus manos, palpando hasta el último centímetro, mordiendo sus labios, saboreando su piel, bajando por su clavícula a sus pechos, mientras ella se dejaba llevar y gemía sin pudor, y el se comía sus pechos entre besos y mordiscos, tan salvaje, como un lobo hambriento, y bajaba por su vientre mientras sujetaba sus senos con ambas manos, bastante fuerte como para que le doliera, pero no como para que no resultara placentero.

Sirius siguió bajando sin soltarla, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, sumida en el placer y en el olor de la hierba. Llegó hasta donde deseaba y ella, al percatarse, no pudo más que tensarse hacia atrás y desprender un gemido con una gran bocanada de aire. No entendía que hacía, no entendía que pasaba, pero mientras él lamía y bebía de ella, Hermione creyó que se fundiría con el ambiente. Sin duda Sirius sabía lo que se hacía.

Él notó más fuerte la excitación de la muchacha, la humedad en su boca _"Por merlín, que suave estaba aquella zona"_ pensaba, y no lo dudó más. Volvió a alzarse a su altura y la beso profundamente, para que ella también bebiera de ese elixir, y ella solo pudo sentirse más deseada.

Notó algo aún más caliente y duro que se apretaba donde antes había estado la boca de Sirius, y cuando creía que no podía estar más desesperada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ya estaba dentro. No era tan doloroso como pensaba que sería, sin duda Sirius había sabido prepararla para que así fuera, estaba tan excitada que no sentía más que el roce en su interior, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo agradable, ni muy suave ni muy fuerte, pero siempre profundo. Dibujando espirales con sus caderas, sin duda, para que lo sintiera dentro de ella hasta en el último rastro de su ser.

Hermione se aferró más fuerte a Sirius según notaba su sangre irse más hacia la entrepierna, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, él soltó un gritito de dolor, pero le sonrió, aquello le gustaba, y en venganza empezó a golpear más fuerte contra ella, haciéndola pegar pequeños botes en la hierba, agarrando con fuerza sus muslos contra sus caderas y mordiendo su cuello con fiereza, clavándole la lengua en la piel, como si deseara devorarla y destrozarla bajo él.

El ritmo aumento y también la fuerza, Hermione podía sentirle tan dentro de ella que parecía que fuera a salirle el alma por la boca para dejarle espacio. Los gemidos aumentaron y las ansias en el rostro de Sirius también, y entonces se cruzó con su mirada, resultaba maquiavélica, y a la vez era maravillosa, sabía que él estaba cerca, que pensaba explotar dentro de ella, y Hermione solo pudo excitarse aun más frente a la idea, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, tensando sus músculos, y la sangre hervía en sus entrañas, Sirius escapó una sonrisa malvada y alcanzó un ritmo frenético.

Cuando ella creyó que no podría más, que explotaría del placer, Sirius también llegó, con gemido alto y abalanzándose a su boca, exigiendo el último beso apasionado que el animago se había ganado.

Se quedaron allí, no sabían cuanto tiempo, sin decir nada, tan solo respirando, aspirando el olor de la hierba mojada, del sudor de sus cuerpos, del roce de sus cabellos en su rostro y en su cuerpo, y la respiración de Sirius en su oído.

Solo despertaron de su ensimismamiento con el tacto tamborilero de las gotas de lluvia sobre sus desnudos cuerpos. El sol se estaba poniendo y nubes negras avisaban su llegada antes de una fuerte tormenta.

Se vistieron rápidamente y corrieron bajo sus capas al castillo, cuando llegaron ya estaban empapados, la lluvia había arremetido rápida y voraz, pero jamás se había sentido tan bien en la piel aquel refrescante baño. Al entrar al castillo, con la respiración aún agitada se observaron. Hermione no sabía que debía hacer ahora, pero la sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de Sirius lo dijo todo.

No había de que preocuparse, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sabían que estaban de acuerdo en que no pasaba nada, él había conseguido, una vez más, disfrutar de su libertad privada, y ella, había descubierto, que podía ser deseada. Era más que suficiente, de modo que no dijeron nada, tan solo salieron caminando sonrientes en caminos diferentes.

Sirius se había librado, sonrió contento de pensar en las aventuras que aun le esperaban, preguntándose a que sabía la piel de cada una de sus alumnas. Se arregló el pelo con su gesto característico, tan sexy, tan perfecto, y les guiño un ojo a unas alumnas de sexto que pasaban a su lado. Apiñándose y riendo por lo bajo aduladas por los ojos grises del profesor.

Hermione subió a la torre de Griffindor y entró a la sala común, Harry y Ron estaban en un sofá frente al fuego, ella se sentó entre ellos retirando la capa y acercando las manos al fuego. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero Hermione- esbozó Ron- estás empapada, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Nada Ronald Weasly- sonrió ella ante la expresión de él, ¿le había llamado por nombre y apellido?- ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?- y se lanzó efusiva a sus brazos, empapándolo a él también y plantándole un beso en los labios. Luego se levantó con un brinco y sonrió- creo que voy a cambiarme.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándola estupefactos mientras salía hacia su habitación, Ginny la siguió de cerca hasta llegar al cuarto y se sentó observando ceñuda a su amiga mientras se cambiaba.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Hermione? ¿Quizá menos… disgustada?- una pequeña sonrisa malvada se dibujó e sus labios, su amiga la miró sorprendida un segundo y asintió con una sonrisa tonta- Así que era eso, después de todo tu enfado, y era una tontería como sentirte menos valorada, eres increíble Hermione- rió Ginny al ver ruborizarse a su amiga.

-Oh, vamos, Ginny, todas necesitamos sentirnos deseadas alguna vez, lo que no entiendo es por que tu…-pero no terminó la frase, estaba bastante claro, después de todo, que Ginny no tenía problemas para atraer a los chicos.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros sin más, con una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Supongo que, más que nada, por que Sirius está muy bueno, ¿no crees?

Y ambas se echaron a reír.

FIN.


End file.
